Inheritance Alternate Ending Time Travel
by CrazyKing735
Summary: What if Eragon didn't kill Galbatorix? What if everyone he knew died except him and Saphira? What if the Eldunari sent the two back in time to before Galbatorix killed the Riders? E/A S/F Arya is in her twentys in this fic, and she's still the rider of Firnen.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Eragon never defeated Galbatorix? What if he and everyone else he knew except Saphira died? What if the Eldunari sent them back in time, to before Galbatorix killed the Riders? E/A S/F Arya will be around twenty-five in this story and already a rider. (it wouldn't work if she was still in diapers.)**


	2. Chapter One: A new beginning

**Hello Everyone! Like most people I thought the ending to Inheritance was utter crap. So I posted this fic. Quick warning: this story involves time-travel, but unlike all the other time-travel fics, Saphira WILL be in it. **

Chapter One: A new beginning

_I've failed…_Eragon thought miserably as he watched Arya's lifeless body fall to Shruikan. "You cannot best me!" Galbatorix yelled gleefully, as he downed Eragons half-brother with a single slice of his blade. Thorn roared in agony, as he felt half of his soul die. "Thorn, no!" Eragon yelled. As the crimson dragon launched himself at the mad king, only to be killed by a bolt of lightning.

_Little…one…_Saphira's pain-riddled voice spoke in his mind.

_Saphira forgive me…I'm not strong enough. _Eragon cried, as the mad king sliced his back open.

"You thought you could best _me_?" the king laughed, as he stabbed Eragon in the stomach, making him shudder. _I'm sorry…I tried._ Eragon spoke to the nearly depleted Eldunari, who were all locked in a mental struggle with several imprisoned dragon souls.

_Listen to me Child…_the deep voice of Umaroth spoke. _We are proud of what you have accomplished thus far; however your journey is far from over. _

Eragon gasped as he felt himself being pulled in a million directions by invisible hands. Saphira felt it to as she roared in discomfort. _Stop him…before he does any of this._ Umaroth's words were the last thing Eragon head before he and Saphira vanished in a multicolored flash of light.

The next thing the young Rider knew was he was free falling, hundreds of feet in the air. Blood was spilling from his many wounds, but at the moment he ignored them. A flash of blue to his left caused him to yell with both his mind and body _"Saphira!" _

The mighty dragoness growled in distress as she tried to raise her battered wings. Eragon knew that she couldn't, they were both to injured, when a flash of gold, and the words "letta!" rang out. Eragon and Saphira immediately stopped their free-fall. The last thing Eragon saw before succumbing to his injuries were two dragons, the biggest being a golden and the smallest a light blue.

Eragon awoke in a comfortable bed, confused; he looked around, and found the last person he ever expected to see. "Master Oromis!?" He exclaimed.

The silver haired elf raised an eyebrow. "How do you know of my name, stranger?"

Eragon gaped, "Am I-am I dead?"

The elf chuckled, "you were close; you and your dragon were very, very close to death, before we healed you."

"My dragon…Saphira!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his bed, looking around frantically for his majestic dragon.

Eragons old master raised a hand to silence the jumpy teen. "Do not worry; she is in the other room resting. You can see her but first I want you to tell me how you came to be in the shape you were."

Eragon took a deep, calming breath, before sitting down. "I will only tell you my story if you answer my questions."

The elf raised his eyebrow, but nodded. "Good…where am I? Where is Arya? How the _hell _are you still alive? And how do you not know me?"

The elf appeared shocked when he mentioned Arya's name, but answered. "You are at Doru Araeba in the medical room. Arya is outside training with Brom. And I am alive because I never died, and I have never met you before today."

Eragon splutted, "B-Brom is here? How? And how is Arya even alive? I saw her die!"

"Calm yourself child." Oromis chided. "I will answer your questions after you tell me your name."

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon said, already standing.

"Shadeslayer eh? Well Brom is my student, as is Arya. And as for her dying, I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Before Eragon could reply, Saphira's voice cut through his mind. _Little One, I do not believe we are in the same time. _

_Saphira are you alright? _Eragon asked frantically.

He felt Saphira snort, _hardly; I am just as confused as you are…however ask him what he means by Emerald Eyes being his student. _

Eragon nodded, and repeated the question. To which Oromis responded "she is a Rider Apprentice."

Eragon gaped, "Arya is not a Rider…there aren't any Riders left! Galbatorix killed them all!"

"She is a Rider, and I assure you that there are plenty of Riders; and as for the last part, Galbatorix vanished after I denied him another dragon after his perished."

Eragon and Saphira were equally stunned. _Saphira does this mean…? _

_I think it does Little One…somehow the Eldunari transported us back in time to before Galbatorix destroyed everything. _

Eragon immediately returned his attention to Oromis, "one last question: what year is this?"

"This is the Golden Age of the Riders…why?"

"Because I am not from this time. I come from a time a hundred years in the future, where Galbatorix enslaved the Eldunari and used it to destroy the Riders and kill every dragon save three. One is my Saphira, the other is Thorn, the late bonded dragon of my late half-brother; the last was unhatched."

"Indeed…well this explains many things, but raises several questions." Oromis stood, and indicated Eragon to do the same. "Call your dragon; she will be needed to verify your story."

"Where are we going Master?" Eragon asked, after contacting Saphira.

"We are going to collect my students, and then take you to Vrael-he will want to know of this."

Eragon gasped, "_The _Vrael. As in the Leader of the Order?"

Oromis nodded, and began to walk, Eragon trailing behind him.

They left the room, only to be greeted by an impatient Saphira, and a whole Glaedr. _Saphira! _Eragon yelled, hugging his beautiful dragon.

_Little One…_

Oromis smiled, "Come we don't have time to waste, this is-"

"Master Glaedr, it is an honor to see you in your body again." Eragon said, without thinking.

"I take it you know him?" Oromis asked.

Eragon nodded, "you were the only Rider with a dragon Galbatorix didn't kill. You trained me before you died."

"You said 'only Rider with a dragon' does this mean that in your time, another Rider survived?" Oromis asked sharply.

_Eragon! We cannot divulge your relation to Brom! _Saphira said quickly.

Eragon thanked her, "yes, his name was Brom, his dragon, my dragons namesake died fighting the Forsworn."

"The Forsworn?"

"Yes, a group of thirteen Riders, who betrayed the order."

"Do you know any of their names?" Oromis asked quickly.

Eragon nodded, "A few, Morzan, Formora, Kialandi, Glaerun, and Enduriel."

Oromis appeared shocked, "D-did you say Morzan and Kialandi?"

"Yes, why?"

"Morzan was my student, but he disappeared. As for Kialandi, she is an Elder."

_Then I must apologize Master, _Saphira said to Oromis.

"Apologize? For what, young dragon?"

_For killing an Elder. _Saphira said savagely.

"We cannot act in any way until we have spoken to Vrael." He chided.

"I apologize Master." Eragon said.

"It is of no matter…" Oromis said, before stepping out of a massive doorframe, and outside. Where Eragon's breathe caught. He was standing outside of a small stone building, overlooking Doru Araeba as Glaedr had shown him in a memory. The buildings were intact, and lively. The grass was green; the sun was shining, and the massive road they had just stepped onto lead to a castle of gigantic proportions. But what caught Eragons eye, and made Saphira growl in surprise, was the hundreds of dragons that were flying, swimming, napping, or wrestling.

"Dr-dragons…" Eragon fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

_My race is no longer doomed! _Saphira cried. Running to the nearest dragon in her excitement. This happened to be a forest green dragon of about her size.

His Rider, (Eragon could tell the dragon was male) jumped from his back, and landed gracefully near Eragon. The woman turned, and Eragon stood quickly. There, standing before him stood Arya. "Arya!" Eragon cried, running forward and embracing her, more tears were added to his face as he cried in joy. "I thought I lost you!"

Arya wrestled herself out of his embrace, and eyed Eragon wearily. "Do I know you?"

"Yes…well no." Eragon said, but was saved by Oromis. "Eragon here hails from the future, where the Riders were destroyed. And he was the last free Rider against a tyrant."

"I see…" Was her only answer.

"I would like for you to come with us."

Where are you going Master?" Arya asked.

"To speak to Vrael, he needs to be notified of this."

"Of course, Firnen and I will come."

She turned to the forest green dragon, which was in a deep conversation with Saphira, and both dragons walked to their respective riders.

_Dragons Saphira, dragons! _Eragon exclaimed happily.

_I know Little One, it seems Fate has given my race a second chance-has given everyone a second chance. _

_We shall not fail this time. _Eragon said, _Arya's alive, Oromis and Glaedr are alive, the _Riders _are alive! We shall not fail any of them. We _will _defeat Galbatorix this time…we have to. _

**So what do you think? I know Saphira didn't really talk too much in this chapter, but I didn't really see the need for her to. As for Arya, I know she a little OOC for not bitch slapping Eragon when he hugged her; but I want her to be. I always hated how big of a emotionless bitch she was in the books.**


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two: A meeting with the council, and a promise of tomorrow.

Eragon continued to gape at Arya as he was following Oromis. He just couldn't believe it, he had watched her die. He had watched _everyone _die. And now he was being led by his deceased mentor, through the busy streets of Doru Araeba, to the office of none other than Vrael. Leader of the Dragon Riders, and the only one powerful enough to fight Galbatorix at the height of his powers.

_Saphira, can you believe this? _He asked her excitedly.

Saphira, who was too busy gaping at the hundreds of flying dragons, did not answer. Instead, Arya sidled over to him and asked, "So you are from the future?"

It took Eragon a moment to find his voice, "y-yes."

"What was it like? Being the last free Rider?"

"It was…" Eragon looked around for an appropriate answer. "Truly horrifying, to stand alone against two Riders; both of whom have hundreds of dragon souls at their disposal; it was one of the most frightening moments of my life."

Arya raised an eyebrow, "indeed? Tell me, how is it that you came to be here?"

Eragon looked at the woman of his dreams, and said "it was not of my doing. The Eldunari I was fighting with transported me here; after we lost the battle against Galbatorix."

At this Arya looked him in the eyes, with something close to admiration. "Are you telling me that you fought not one, but _two _tyrants, who killed thousands of Riders before you; with only a handful of Eldunari?"

Eragon scowled, "I fought against one tyrant, not two. The other was my half-brother Murtagh, he and his dragon died fighting Galbatorix."

Arya bowed her head. "Forgive me; he seemed like a good man."

Eragon nodded, "The best…although you and everyone else didn't think so."

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled angrily.

Oromis paused, and Arya asked "you knew me in your time?"

_How much do I tell her? _He asked Saphira frantically.

Saphira snorted, _as much as you want…although I'd leave out the loving her part. _

Eragon went bright red. _Saphira! _Saphira chuckled, and went back to conversing with Firnen. Eragon turned his attention back to the two elves, "yes, you were a great friend of mine…and I failed you."

"You 'failed me'?" She repeated suspiciously.

Eragon nodded, "you died during the confrontation with Galbatorix. Your mother didn't want you to go, but I told her I'd keep you safe…and I failed."

Arya immediately bristled, "I'm not some human girl to be protected and coddled."

Eragon chuckled, "you've told me that before."

Saphira snorted, _more than once. _

Eragon glared at his dragon, until Oromis cut in. "Regardless, Arya's alive. I'm alive. And if what you are saying is true, then we have a head start on Galbatorix, as well as his followers. We will stop him this time."

Arya nodded, "you should not blame yourself for my future self's death. She died trying to end a tyrant; it is the way any honorable warrior would wish to go."

Eragon frowned, "it still should not have happened. I should've killed him before he could kill you. I hesitated and that's what got you killed."

Arya once again raised an eyebrow. "You hesitated? How?"

Eragon grimaced, "Galbatorix had kidnapped two children, I tried to free them; and in the confusion he killed you."

Arya smiled, and Eragons heart beat faster. "If my dying meant two children could live, then I died happily."

Eragon smiled, _you see Little One? _Saphira asked smugly. _She does not blame you…nobody does. _

_"Thank you." _Eragon said to both Arya and Saphira.

Oromis began walking again, and the two scrambled after him.

_Youngling, _Glaedr's deep voice rumbled in Eragon's mind. _You said that you were the last free Rider after our future counter-parts died. You must not blame yourself for the outcome. For if the whole Order of Dragon Riders could not stop the oath-breaker, one inexperienced Rider stood no chance. _

_Thank you Master. _Eragon said humbly.

Glaedr snorted, but did not answer.

"We have arrived," Oromis's amused voice broke Eragons silence.

So engrossed was he in his conversation he had neglected to notice the massive castle drawing steadily nearer. Blushing, Eragon apologized.

Oromis shook his head, "follow me, and do not get lost."

They entered the castle, and Eragon gaped. The polished marble floor reflected the many torches hanging high on the white-stone walls. Hundreds of paintings hung on the wall, and dozens of Riders walked the corridors.

Oromis didn't give Eragon or Saphira time to think, as he led them down a brightly lit corridor, where students they passed would bow to him politely.

For several minutes they walked, upstairs, down stairs; across corridor after corridor. Eragon was beginning to think that they would never reach their destination. When Oromis stopped and opened a round door, large enough for Glaedr and Saphira to walk side-by-side through.

Inside, sitting on raised chairs, were nine Riders, and laying behind them were nine dragons of varying length and color. Ranging from purple to black to white.

"Ah Oromis, I see you brought the boy." A deep yet polite voice spoke.

"I did Vrael, and he has something that concerns us all."

Eragon gasped as he heard Vrael's name. And he stared at the Leader of the Dragon Riders. Vrael was sitting directly in the middle, in front of the white dragon that was Umaroth. "Indeed?" He asked, raising a black eyebrow; his grey eyes studied Eragon. Oromis nodded, "It appears this boy comes from a future where the Riders were all slaughtered, and the dragons driven all but extinct."

Several murmurs rang out through the Council, but Vrael silenced them.

"Silence! Child, what is your name, and that of your dragons?"

"E-Eragon Shadeslayer sir and my dragon is Saphira Brightscales."

More murmurs and Oromis took his seat at the far left.

Once again Vrael silenced them. "Take a seat Eragon, you as well Arya."

Vrael waved his hand, and two comfortable looking chairs appeared.

Eragon nervously sat, while Saphira crouched protectively behind him.

"Now that you are comfortable, tell us your story."

Eragon nodded, and began his tale, starting from his earliest childhood memories and ending after he was sent back through time. It took him nearly four hours to complete his tale. The Council began to murmur worriedly, they knew he wasn't lying, he had said everything in the Ancient Language.

"You have lived a hard life Eragon, I am thankful to have one such as yourself amongst our Order." Vrael said, and the Council nodded their agreement. Arya stared at him with such determination that he blushed.

"Th-thank you Ebrithril."

Vrael nodded, and then addressed the Council. "As for the Riders that Eragon has mentioned, they must all be brought in for questioning."

"It won't be enough." Eragon said. All eyes in the room once again fell upon him.

"How so?" An Elder questioned curiously, her unwavering stare caused him to shift uncomfortably. _It is already too late. _Saphira explained for him, her voice shook ever so slightly; in what Eragon recognized as nervousness. "How so Saphira?" Oromis questioned.

_The Oath-Breaker will have already contacted Morzan, and stolen black-shrike-dark-mind Shruikan- _

"-Which means that it is only a matter of time-"

_-Before they reveal themselves-_

"-And claim their first victim." Eragon finished.

An Elder shifted, "do you by chance know of this victim?"

Eragon racked his brain for a second, "I believe his name is Aeren and he is bonded to the grey dragon Vren. They are also carrying an Eldunari by the name of Gruiena."

Oromis stood, "Aeren left three nights ago, I shall go scry him; and tell him to return."

Vrael nodded, and Oromis left.

"There is also a concern of the shade Durza."

Eragon smiled evilly, "Leave him to me."

The Council member raised her eyebrows, "you think you will be able to best the shade twice?"

Saphira snorted, _if we could best red-shrike-Thorn and angry-nest-brother-Murtagh even with the many caged-dragon-hearts; we can handle the demon. _

The Council woman smiled, "I am not questioning your capability's dragon; far from it. However from what you have told me, you barely survived the last encounter with the shade."

"I was weaker, far weaker." Eragon assured her.

"We shall speak of this later." Vrael said, before turning to Arya. "And what is your opinion on this matter Arya?"

Arya frowned, "I am curious, if all you have told me is true, then how am I a Rider?"

Eragon shrugged, "perhaps the Eldunari had something to do with it…is that possible Ebrithrils?" He asked the Council.

Vrael conversed with Umaroth for a moment before answering. "It is possible that instead of just sending you back through time that the Eldunari even altered some events; such as Arya being a Rider."

Eragon gaped at Vrael, "How is that even possible?"

Vrael chuckled, "how is any of this possible? A elf-human hybrid and his dragon from the future appear in mid-air, bleeding profusely. Wakes, and then begins to tell a tale of fourteen Riders who kill thousands and enslave the land."

Eragon grinned sheepishly.

Vrael regarded the young Rider carefully, "you are tired. We shall continue this discussion tomorrow; Arya shall show the two of you to your rooms."

Eragon stood and began to leave, but paused. "Master, will I continue my training?"

Vrael nodded, "It would be wise. I shall talk to Oromis tomorrow."

Elated, Eragon bowed. "Thank you Master."

Vrael nodded, and they left.

"This way," Arya said. Leading the young Rider down the corridor.

_Saphira what do you think of this? _Eragon asked.

Saphira thought for a moment. _I-I am content with what has happened. _

Surprised, Eragon asked _really? _

Saphira chuckled, drawing curious glances from Arya and Firnen. _Really Little One. Face it; in the future my race was never going to return; and now- _

_-Now we have a chance to insure that the future never happens the way it did. _Finished Eragon.

Saphira nodded, but was once again drawn into conversation by Firnen.

Shaking his head, Eragon walked side-by-side with Arya. "Do you think you will be able to best him this time?" Arya asked.

"Who? Galbatorix?"

Arya nodded.

Eragon answered almost immediately, "it will be difficult, but I believe I can. With the help of the Eldunari and my knowledge of the future, Galbatorix _will _die."

"Do you believe you will be the one to strike the final blow?" Arya asked.

Eragon nodded, "It is my destiny."

_I wonder if my fate applies to this time… _

Arya raised an eyebrow. "From what you have told you are a very capable swordsmen, and spell-caster."

Eragon nodded, _I wonder where she's going with this. _

Arya's eyes brightened, "Then I will like to spar with you."

Eragon grinned, "It's been a while since I've fought you. And I am curious to see how strong you are in this time."

Arya smirked, "you will not find me easy to defeat."

Eragon laughed, "You never were."

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Arya stopped at a massive wooden door. Opening it, Eragon gaped at the size of the room.

Though simple and practical, it held an unearthly beauty. In the corner lay Eragon's bed. And nearby a circular indention in the floor told Eragon where Saphira slept. Eragon walked to the circular hole in the wall where Saphira could fly in and out at her leisure. He shook his head chuckling, _who would've thought? _

Saphira's stomach growled, _I must hunt Little One, before I retire. _

_Be safe. _Eragon warned.

Saphira snorted, and took off.

"I shall send someone up with food." Arya said.

Eragon nodded his thanks, and she and Firnen left.

It took no less than ten minutes before a knock on the door awoke Eragon from his thoughts. Opening the door he found a steaming plate piled high with fruits and vegetables.

He closed the door and ate quickly, tired from the events of the day.

He undressed and crawled into his bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Second Chapter! And as for the questions about Arya being a Rider, I really hope I answered well enough in the chapter. **

**Until next time. **


	4. New Friends and a Rematch with Arya

Chapter Three: New Friends and a Rematch with Arya

"Regular": talking.

_Italic: mental communication. _

**Bold: Ancient Language.**

**_Bold_****/Underlined: Ancient Language through mental communication.**

Eragon woke up to the sound of someone approaching his bed. Without even thinking, Eragon ripped off the sheets, brandishing Brisingr; while he drove his knee into the gut of the intruder. "Who are you?" Eragon snarled, as Saphira awoke with a roar. "M-Michael," the intruder coughed, backing away from Eragon. _What are you doing here? _Saphira demanded, smashing through his mental barriers with ease. "I was told by Oromis to wake you and your dragon." Michael defended his grey eyes wide with panic. Eragon calmed, and offered his hand to the teen. "My apologies, I am still not use to being awoken for anything other than battle."

Michael chuckled wearily, "I know, Master Oromis informed me of your…situation."

Eragon nodded, "are you a Rider as well?" He inquired.

Michael smiled, "oh yes, Ruben hatched for me over a year ago."

Eragon inspected him and deduced that he was human, of around sixteen years of age, and had shoulder length black hair. _I am still in shock, _Eragon confided to Saphira. _I know Little One; it is still mind-boggling to no longer be the last of our kind. _

Eragon nodded, _aye, I know not if we can save the Order-_

_But we must try-_Saphira cut in.

_Yes, we must. _

"I am sorry to interrupt," Michael said tentatively. "But Master Oromis wishes to see you in the court yard."

Eragon blushed slightly, "my apologies Michael, you may take us to Ebrithril."

Michael nodded and gestured for him to fallow.

Michael led the future Rider and Dragon out of their sleeping quarters and into the massive hallway; where an orange dragon of about Saphira's size was waiting.  
"This is Ruben," Michael introduced.

"It is an honor," Eragon said, bowing slightly to the Orange dragon; who snorted.

_The honor is all mine Ebrithril's Eragon and Saphira. _

Eragon's cheeks warmed slightly under the compliment.

"You know," Michael began, a slight glint in his eyes; "if you don't want to walk. We could always fly…"

Eragon glanced at Saphira who snorted; _do you even have to ask?_

"We would rather fly; it has been to long since we were able to enjoy a trip into the skies without the risk of being seen."

"Then fallow us." Michael said, mounting Ruben.

Eragon had barely mounted Saphira before Ruben had taken off.

Michael led the duo through a few hallways before stopping in front of an opening. "There are many of these throughout Doru Araeba-for obvious reason-and they are the easiest way to get from one place to another." He said, before Ruben jumped out; extending his wings and taking to the skies.

Saphira fallowed soon after, and within a matter of seconds both dragons were flying side-by-side. Only then, as Eragon flew with a fellow Free Rider in the middle of Doru Araeba, with hundreds if not thousands of dragons and Riders below and above, did it truly sink in: He was in the past, he had a second chance. He was given an opportunity to undo all of the evil that Galbatorix had wrought-before it even happened. Tears stung at his eyes, _Little One, _Saphira murmured worried. _Are you alright? _

Eragon laughed, _I have never been better, partner-of-my-mind-and-soul. _

_It's hard to believe…_She whispered, almost to herself; as a yellow dragon flew past, followed by several younger ones. The joy Saphira felt at being able to interact with others of her own kind flooded Eragons senses like an ocean.

_One thing still bothers me, _Eragon admitted.

_Arya? _Saphira asked him.

_Aye, _he nodded. _If the Eldunari did indeed alter events so as though to make her a Rider, then what is her purpose? The Eldunari would not do something as life-changing as that to someone unless she is needed. _

Saphira snorted, _I do not know Little One, _She shrugged, which made Eragon bounce slightly in his saddle. _However I do know that the She-Elf is powerful-however she will not be the one to kill Galbatorix. _

Eragon smiled bitterly, _aye, _he agreed. _That pleasure shall be reserved for us. _

Saphira was about to respond when, an unknown presence invaded their mind.

Acting once again on instinct, Eragon and Saphira threw up numerous mental barriers, while attacking the presence at the same time.

**Peace! It is I, Michael! I mean you no harm! **Michael's painful cry rang through Eragon and Saphira's mind. Ceasing their attack, Eragon apologized.

**It is no matter**_, _Michael said gingerly. **I should have been wiser in getting your attention; it is only natural that the two of you would retaliate to such a method of communication. **

**I apologize friend, it was pure instinct. **Eragon said, shamefully.

Michael laughed, no_ matter, I only wished to alert you that we shall be reaching Master Oromis in a matter of seconds. _

Eragon nodded his thanks, and the two Riders began to descend.

Eragon's eyes widened as he took in the gigantic stone form that was the Rock of Kuthian. Both dragons landed, and their respective Riders dismounted, and bowed respectfully to Oromis and Glaedr. "Master," Eragon said politely.

"Eragon it is good to see you again," Oromis said kindly. "I trust you slept well?"

Eragon laughed, "I slept rather well, thank you."

Oromis nodded and addressed Michael, "and you? I trust you slept reasonably well?"

Michael chuckled, "hardly," he explained. "After overhearing your conversation with Arya, I was too excited to sleep."

Oromis laughed, "Yes I figured that would be the case."

Michael shrugged, and addressed Eragon. "Master Oromis said that in the future you were his last student."

Eragon nodded, "we were."

"And since you were my student then," Oromis said, addressing Eragon. "I believe it would be wise for you to be my student now."

Eragon agreed immediately, "It would be an honor to study under you again."

Oromis nodded, and switched to the Ancient Language. **"How proficient are you in the ways of the Language of Magic, swordsmanship, archery, magic, and aerial combat?" **

Eragon smiled, **"I am fluent in this Language, and I am an expert swordsman, as well as an accomplished archer. I am adept in magic, and Saphira and I are able to easily best my half-brother Murtagh and his dragon Thorn in aerial combat, no matter how many Heart-of-Hearts they had." **

Oromis raised an eyebrow, **"Indeed?" **

Before Eragon could answer, an all too familiar voice rang out. **"I would like to test his skills with the blade…that is if he is willing?" **

Eragon chuckled, and turned around as Firnen landed, and Arya dismounted. "I am more than willing Svit-Kona."

Oromis nodded, "then guard your blades."

The two Riders did as they were told, with Eragon forming a defensive stance with Brisingr held at the ready. While Arya took on a more offensive stance, her one-and-a-half forest-green sword held at her left.

_Careful Little One…_Saphira cautioned.

Eragon grunted, _I know not how powerful being a Rider would make her, so I will have to go on the offensive. _

Eragon swung to her left, stopping just as she raised her blade, and struck her leg.

Arya narrowed her eyes as she struck to his left, he easily parried the blow; and followed up with a jab to her mid-section.

Arya danced out of the way and followed up with a jab to his right knee, which he blocked. Eragon then struck her in her left elbow, shocking them both when Brisingr hit its intended target. _How is this possible Saphira? _He asked confused, as he blocked another strike from Arya, and responded with a successful strike to her right knee.

Saphira snorted, _Remember Little One, _she said. _Arya is not as old as she was the last time you dueled. She was over a hundred years of age, and you were still able to duel reasonably well with her. But now she is closer to your age, and lacks the experience, and while she may still be a formidable opponent, you have always been a natural when it came to the blade. _

Eragon blocked another set of strikes from Arya, and responded by jabbing his blade to her wrist, making her flinch, and then striking at her ribs.

_It's too easy…_He thought troubled. _It's almost like I know what she is going to do before she even knows. _

Saphira snorted as she said, _There is one thing we are forgetting Little One: The Eldunari! _

Eragon's eyes widened, _Of course! _He exclaimed, as he continued to duel Arya. _I almost forgot that the Eldunari gave us all of their memory's…no wonder I am able to match Arya blow-for-blow-I have the memories of all of the best swordsman and swordswomen that ever lived! _

_Yes Little One, _Saphira said amused, _now can you wrap this up? _

Eragon grinned, _Of course. _

Arya swung her blade to Eragons left; a move he realized was invented by a Rider by the name of Juav, a Master of the blade and the partnered Rider of Amurenla, an Eldunari Eragon possessed in the future.

Using Amurenia's memories, Eragon blocked the strike, and retaliated by striking her exposed side, winning the sparing match.

**"You beat me…" **Arya said confused.

Eragon nodded and sheathed Brisingr, **"You put up a good fight."**

Arya nodded, and switched back to Eragon's native language, "I would like to duel you again."

Eragon smiled, "As would I."

"That was amazing!" Michael exclaimed excited.

Oromis nodded, "that was most impressive."

Eragon blushed, "it was nothing."

"That is where you are wrong," Arya corrected. "Few have been able to beat me, actually two: Brom, and Master Oromis…and you."

Eragon choked slightly when his Father was mentioned.

"It appears you were not boasting when you said you were a master of the blade." Oromis noted.

_I am proud of you Little One, _Saphira said warmly.

Eragon grinned; _none of this would be possible without you Partner-of-my-mind. _

Saphira hummed with pleasure. _It appears as though the She-Elf's mother-from-the-future was right about you: your tongue has grown smooth. _

Eragon laughed, _that it has my friend. _

Oromis cleared his through, "The day is young, and yours to do as you wish-the three of you are to meet here with me tomorrow at dawn." And with that Oromis leapt onto Glaedr and they flew off into the distance.

Arya excused herself saying "I am needed elsewhere." Leaving the two male Riders and their dragons alone. "So what's it like-being from the future, that is."

Michael asked.

Eragon shrugged, "I grew up in a time where the Riders were dead, there was crime, slavery, starvation, and civil war…I grew up on a farm, in the Spine. Then one day I found Saphira's egg, and after I tried to sell her thinking she was a priceless rock; and not a dragon egg. She hatched for me shortly after, and I raised her in secret-for the time being however." Eragon's face darkened momentarily as he told Michael all the events leading up to where he was now-excluding his relation with Brom and Arya.

After he was done Michael whistled, "You sure had one hell of a life!"

Eragon chuckled, "That I did, but what about you?"

Michael shrugged, "I was born in a small fishing town, and I helped my father by mending nets until The Riders arrived with Ruben."

Ruben snorted, and Michael leaned across his paws, Eragon mirroring his actions. "Once Ruben hatched for me, the Riders promised to help my father by sending him support. And we flew here, and I've been training ever since."

Eragon laughed, "All that training is going to come to good use very soon."

Michael smiled bitterly, "That it will my friend…"

**I apologize for how long it took me to write this, but I was swamped with homework, I promise to have the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Authors Note

**I am sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet. I had the chapter ready, when my computer crashed. I promise I will have a new chapter within two weeks.**


End file.
